1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to board games, and more particularly to a vocabulary-building board game which can be used for both educational and entertainment purposes and which involves correct definitions of given words and answers to vocabulary related questions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various board games exist which involve vocabulary words, but few, if any, are both educational and entertaining, and tailor the scope of their vocabulary words and definitions to specific groups or educational levels. The game of the present invention contains interactive structural components and indicia and derives its words and definitions from specific pre-selected sources, to meet specific educational objectives, and presents them and their educational value in an entertaining and creative manner, which involves strategy as well as vocabulary skills.